1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to processes and a device for dosing free-flowing media, especially molten metal that is contained in a hermetically sealable vessel with an outlet that has a level-recording unit, at which pressure is built up by means of a gaseous medium introduced into the interior of the vessel, through which the free-flowing media is forced from the vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of this type is known from DE-PS 20 22 989, in which the pressure needed to deliver molten metal is recorded by several pressure sensors. One drawback of this arrangement is that several pressure-measuring wires must be attached to the hermetically sealable vessel that serves to receive the molten metal, which makes it difficult to insulate the vessel. Moreover, the measured results are distorted. Ultimately, the sensors must be replaced from time to time, which limits the service life of the device.